


Why Don't We Do It In The Road?

by anomalousity



Series: various drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Beads, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Shameless Smut, steve swears a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s holding an enormous plastic penis. Scratch that, Steve’s holding an enormous vibrating penis, and smiling his ‘sex is so happening’ smile. If the smile wasn’t enough of a giveaway, the way his sweats are tented is enough indication for Bucky.</p><p>“What’s that for?” he asks, stepping into the room and inspecting the thing. It looks a little bigger than Bucky’s used to, but definitely manageable.</p><p>Steve only confirms his thoughts when he grins. “Nothing,” he says with a grin. He turns around and pulls something out of a box before turning back to Bucky. He holds a string decorated only with relatively large beads and waggles his eyebrows. “This is what we’re using.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't We Do It In The Road?

“What the fuck- Holy fuckin- Bucky!”

Bucky sighs as he drops a plate back into the sud-filled sink and walks to the living room, steeling himself for whatever it is that Steve’s discovered today. He finds him draped belly up on their couch, staring up at a book titled, _The Fault in Our Stars_.

Steve glances up at him when he settles onto the couch beside his head. “Why the hell would anyone write something like this?” he asks, eyes a little watery as he snaps the book shut and tosses it into the pile of books Bucky has dubbed completed.

He shrugs, “I don’t know, but I’m assuming someone dies?”

“You’re damn right someone dies,” Steve bites back, sniffing a bit before reaching for the remote and turning on the television. “What movie’s next?”

Bucky sighs and pushes himself off the couch to check the list. After _Titanic_ , which in Bucky’s opinion isn’t worth the hype, is _Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery_. He wasn’t too thrilled about what a spy movie could imply, but Nat told them it was about as serious as Bucky’s occasional stints with women whenever he and Steve have a fight.

It was reassuring nonetheless.

“Something about a British guy who’s, and I quote, ‘shagadelic,’” Bucky replies. He couldn’t make up this shit if he’d tried.

The future’s a hell of a lot weirder when he’s actually of mind to interpret it.

Steve had suggested that they try and catch up on the future. Bucky said why not do it together; it’s not like he remembers any more than Steve does. Though, to be honest, he just wanted to hang out with his friend, future be damned.

He makes to push the DVD into the player and hits play. He turns to find that Steve sat up and is making eyes at the space where he’s head was, and Bucky only hesitates a moment before settling in and letting Steve rest his head on his lap.

As it turns out, Nat was right; Bucky was laughing more than Steve, and damn, if that man was sexy Steve probably kills people from walking outside to get the paper. He glances down to the man in his lap, his hand stroking through soft blond strands of hair, and grins before ducking down to kiss the side of Steve’s mouth.

“Hey,” he says against his lips. “Y’know what?”

“Hmm,” Steve hums before licking along Bucky’s lower lip. His hands cling to Bucky’s shirt even as he adjusts so he’s lying on top of all six feet two inches of Steve’s muscular body.

Bucky wriggles his hips against Steve’s, fully expecting the half choked moan that breaks against his lips, and grins.

“I don’t give a damn about the future,” he says, licking into Steve’s mouth and tilting his head just so until Steve pushes his face away and raises a curious eyebrow. If an expression had a way of words, that one was it, and Bucky internally cringes when sees it.

“Oh you don’t,” Steve says, biting on his lower lip. After a second, he pushes Bucky off his body and gets off the couch to make his way towards their bedroom. Bucky stares at him in befuddlement until Steve smiles over his shoulder and waves a hand at him. “C’mon, I’ve got something to show you.”

Bucky grimaces and presses a hand against his crotch before pushing himself off the couch. This better be damn good, because if it isn’t, Bucky’s going to be spending a lot of time in the shower tonight. Hell, maybe he’ll steal all the hot water. He laughs to himself as he makes his way into their room, only to come to a stop.

Steve’s holding an enormous plastic penis. Scratch that, Steve’s holding an enormous _vibrating_ penis, and smiling his ‘sex is so happening’ smile. If the smile wasn’t enough of a giveaway, the way his sweats are tented is enough indication for Bucky.

“What’s that for?” he asks, stepping into the room and inspecting the thing. It looks a little bigger than Bucky’s used to, but definitely manageable.

Steve only confirms his thoughts when he grins. “Nothing,” he says with a grin. He turns around and pulls something out of a box before turning back to Bucky. He holds a string decorated only with relatively large beads and waggles his eyebrows. “This is what we’re using.”

It looks like it’d be about as useful sexually as a toothpick, but Bucky’s nothing if not adventurous. “All right, I’ll bite. What are we doing with that?” He tugs his shirt over his head and kicks off his boxers before settling onto their bed and staring up at Steve expectantly.

Steve follows suit and kicks off his clothes before grinning down at Bucky. “They’re Ben Wa beads,” Steve says. “You shove them in my ass and you pull ‘em out real slow.”

“Oh,” Bucky replies before bringing his hands up to Steve’s hips and thumbing little circles into the soft skin. “You should probably spread ‘em then, big guy.”

He watches as Steve shoves the box of various things onto the floor and hitches himself onto his hands and knees. Bucky pushes himself to his knees and grabs the lube out of the nightstand, coating his fingers as generously as he can before sticking two in Steve’s ass.

It doesn’t take long for him to open up, both because Steve’s still loose from last night and because Bucky’s a skilled fucker. He smacks one of Steve’s cheeks when he finishes and presses a soft kiss to the reddened flesh before asking, “All right, just one by one?”

Steve nods, and Bucky picks up the beads, slowly feeding the first one into Steve and watching, rapt with attention, as it disappears.

Evidently, it feels pretty fucking awesome because Steve’s body bows up and he moans a string of curses that has Bucky blushing. He soothes a hand over Steve’s hip and kisses his thigh before pushing in another, then another, all disappearing into his hole, and Bucky’s too fascinated with it to do anything more than watch.

And then, he tugs at the string, watching as one of the beads pops out. Then another and another. Steve’s back is slick with sweat, dripping down his crack, down his thighs, and Bucky has to reach a hand between his legs to keep from blowing a gasket.

“Oh, fuck, Bucky I’m gonna-” He chokes off on a sob when Bucky wraps his hand around his cock and milks it for all it’s worth. Steve comes with a cry before collapsing into the mess he’s made. Bucky sighs into the mattress beside him, running sticky fingers over his shoulders and feeling as he calms back down.

Once he finally turns around, he grins down at Bucky’s spent dick. “You, uh, had a fun time there?”

“Oh, shut the hell up,” Bucky bites back, hating that he can feel a blush blooming from his hairline to his neck. “Next time you watch all those beads come out of my ass, it ain’t so easy, buddy.”

Steve snorts. “I’ll bet.”

Bucky grumbles when Steve wraps his arms around his waist and tugs him in close, seeming not to care about the mess between their bodies. Not that Bucky does either, but he’s not doing the sheets. Again.

When Steve’s lips brush over his hair, Bucky glances up. “What is it?”

“You sure you don’t give a damn about the future?” he asks, a wide, shit eating grin plastered on his lips.

“Fuck off,” Bucky replies, but he can feel himself smiling back.

He supposes the future is okay; if not for the strange toys and gadgets and awe inspiring films, then for the fact that he has his best friend to see it with him for the first time.

Hell, maybe he likes being a relic if it means he gets to be with Steve again.


End file.
